


stuck

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, theres honestly no explanation for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11363796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: Keith gets his hand stuck





	stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [01nm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/01nm/gifts).



> godlet i love u honey

The panel for his bayard refused to sink back into the dashboard of the lion, and it was bothering him.

He didn't need the panel to be down for the lion to function, but it was bothering him. It obscured a tiny piece of his peripheral vision, and it unbalanced the smooth windows of the lion.

He ran his hands over it, before pressing down at the top of the panel in a vain attempt for it to sink into the dashboard. No change. Red grumbled in his head.

“It’s bothering me, Red.” he huffed in response. “There’s no battle to fight, and no need to summon weapons or even form voltron. You can relax.”

Keith pried his fingers between the slots on the side, before getting an idea. Sliding his hand out, he braced one hand on the top of the panel and another inside the bayard slot, cool metal digging into his skin. He twisted his wrist in a vain attempt to get the panel to sink, but it didn't budge.

Sighing, he tried to take his hand out. He couldn't.

He pulled harder, putting one foot on the dashboard as a brace. He felt the bones in his wrist pop, but his hand didn't move an inch.

He turned it every which way, cursing Red while she purred in laughter, before finally giving up and slouching down, sticking out his leg to reach his discarded helmet.

“Huuuuuunnnnnkkkkkkkkk,” he groaned. “Can you help me babe? I’m in Red.”

A pause, and then the telltale static. “Yeah sure. What's wrong, boo?”

Keith let out a yelp as Red’s head tilted downwards to let Hunk in, long trusting the yellow paladin to the point where Hunk could waltz in without permission.

The door slid open, and Hunk in his gorgeous beauty stepped in, grease staining his shirt and hair pulled back into a messy bun. He took one look at Keith, legs bent and hand stuck in the bayard pocket, and let out a long laugh.

“It's not funny!” Keith squaked. “My hand is heckin’ stuck!”

Which made Hunk laugh harder, a thick hand resting on the doorway. “Yeah, but just look at you!”

Keith had to admit that the situation was probably hilarious on the outside looking in, but damnit he willingly stuck his hand in the fuckin’ thing. “Can you just help me? I think I’m losing circulation to my hand.”

“Yeah. Yeah, of course.” Hunk took two strides to the side of the chair, squatting down so he was at eye level with Keith's hand.

“I’ll put a bit of grease on it, and we’ll twist it out.” 

Keith nodded in agreement. Hunk opened up his fanny packs and took out a bottle of grease, smearing the oil around his palm and working his fingers into Keith’s hand. Keith shivered at the contact of the cold grease. He twisted his hand, the grease making his hand pop out with a metallic twang.

He flexed his fingers as Hunk pressed a kiss to his forehead. 

“Thank you, Hunk.” He smiled, wiping his greasy hand on his shirt. 

Then let out a laugh at the simple ridiculousness at the situation, the two of them on the floor and the crackle of quintessence under their feet.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet


End file.
